la novia fantasma
by Roxy-Kazami
Summary: <html><head></head>si vieras a una mujer con un vestido de novia rasgado y sucio caminando en el cementerio si conocieras la histori y te dieras cuenta de que es un alma en pena y tubieras que vivir una noche en su territorio lo harias?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**LO E MEDITADO Y MIS AMIGAS TIENEN RAZON NO ME DEBO DEJAR VENCER POR UNOS ERRORES ESPERE MUCHO PARA SER ESCRITORA Y NO LO DEJARE POR ELLO**

**SHION-KAZAMI, KONAN-ROIA, HITOMI-PENNYTAI Y ALICE DARKUS VIF LES AGRADESCO SU MOTIVACION^^ **

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

Capitulo 1-historia

Nuestro peleadores estaban reunidos en casa de marucho (julie y billy no saldrán)

Dan y runo peleaban como siempre ren y fabia hablaban de sus gustos mira y ace discutían pero por que a ace no le gusta que mira pase mucho tiempo con su hermano (celoso -_-u)

Y shun y alice se estaban besando pero nadie se dio cuenta (por si no se han dado cuenta en este fic todos son novios) cuando el reloj marco las 10:00pm las chicas comenzaron a temblar algo la estaba asustando y los chicos las sentaron en los sillones para que se tranquilizaran un poco

Dan: que les pasa por que tiemblan?

Ren: tienen miedo de algo o de alguien?

Chicas: alguien-las chicas se abrazaron a sí mismas parecía que tuvieran frio pero no hacía nada de frio, los chicos preocupados se sentaron con ellas para poder calmarlas y que les dijeran que pasaba

Shun: alice que pasa por que están así dime por favor no hagas que me maten los nervios

Chicas: alice será mejor decirles

Chicos: que no van a decir?

Alice: bueno-hizo una pausa-es que hace un tiempo cuando fabia vino de visita las cuatro vimos algo que nos espanto

Chicos: ¿y que mas?

Alice: cuando pasamos por el cementerio vimos algo que jamás olvidaremos-y se recargo en el hombre de shun

Shun: que fue lo que paso?

Fabia: bueno-pausa-cuando ustedes se fueron para ayudar a los bakugan (fue en mechtaniun surge) yo vine de visita como dijo alice y salimos a dar un paseo y cuando pasamos por el cementerio

Flash back

Eran las 10:00pm y cuatro chicas pasaban por el cementerio cuando…

Fabia: que es ese ruido

Runo: es una canción pero cual?

Alice: parece de la sirenita Ariel (fu la única que se me ocurrió^^U)

Mira: si es así es algo espeluznante

Después las chicas dieron con el origen del sonido y vieron a una mujer rubia piel blanca pero no se le podía ver la cara por que el velo se la tapaba

Después la novia las miro y ellas se quedaron congeladas en donde estaban las chicas sintieron escalofríos, miedo y pánico y salieron corriendo a la casa más cercana ósea la de runo

Fin de flash back

Chicos: UNA NOVIA FANTASMA!

Chicas: si

Dan: o vamos no creerán que caeremos en esa broma

Alice: no es broma es cierto

Ace (sarcasmo): a si y que saben sobre esa novia fantasma

Runo: bueno después de ese susto investigamos y dimos con una historia parecida

Ace: enserio!

Alice: si descubrimos que es un alma en pena

Shun: por qué?

Mira: es que ella se iba a casar por la iglesia y su prometido la dejo plantada

Alice: al tiempo se entero de que él se había casado con la hermana de ella

Fabia: después decidió vengarse de ellos

Chicos: cómo?

Runo: matándolos ella entro a su cuarto con un hacha y luego los mato y cuando llego la policía ella estaba tarareando una canción sentada en una silla al lado de los cuerpos y para terminar su trabajo se suicido

Alice: la canción es como la de la sirenita Ariel solo que esta suena más tétrica y espeluznante y también dicen que recibió todo el impacto en el rostro

Ren: como así?

Mira: es su ex y su hermana Vivian en una casa de dos pisos y ella se tiro de la ventana del cuarto de ellos que quedaba en el segundo piso y todo el impacto lo recibió en el rostro

Fabia: por eso usa el velo porque su cara es horrible

Marucho (que no había hablado del miedo que tenía): todo eso es cierto-y se orino en los pantalones

Chicas: si

**LO VOY A DEJAR HASTA AQUÍ^^ ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**MARUCHO: ME HICISTE ORINARME EN LOS PANTALONES**

**YO: PERO A POCO NO TENIAS MIEDO^^**

**MARUCHO (TEMBLANDO): NO, NO TEIA MIEDO**

**YO: PUES EL PROXIMO SI TE DARA WUAJAJAJAJA**

**MARUCHO: **

**YO: DEJEN REVIEWN^^**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	2. noche en el cementerio parte 1

**MUY BIEN YA QUE A ALGUNOS LES GUSTO EL FIC SUBIRE LA CONTI^^ PERO OJALA NO LOS HAYA ASUSTADO LA PRIMERA PARTE^^U**

Capitulo 2- noche en el cementerio parte 1

Dan: jajajajaja chicas no me lo voy a creer jajajaja novia fantasma huy que miedo

Runo: crees que mentimos-el castaño asintió-pues que tal una apuesta

Dan: adelante aceptamos ciertos chicos-y los demás asintieron

Runo: bien esta es la apuesta los cuatro irán al cementerio a la media noche y no saldrán hasta el amanecer si lo logran ustedes ganan pero si no serán nuestros esclavos un mes

Chicos: aceptamos-y cada uno fue a prepara lo que necesitaran en su velada en el cementerio ya que solo faltaba una hora para la media noche-

/con dan y runo/

Runo: no puedo creer que seas tan tonto la novia te matara

Dan (sarcasmo): valla que apoyo, descuida no me pasara nada

Runo: no respondo por tu muerte

/con mira y ace/

Mira: ESTAS LOCO!

Ace: no te preocupes mira para mañana volveré-y le dio un lindo abrazo-

/con ren y fabia/

Fabia: ren enserio vas a ir-dijo algo triste

Ren: si pero no te preocupes volveré-y le dio un beso corto pero lindo-

Fabia: más te vale

/con shun y alice/ 

Alice: no por favor shun no vallas

Shun: tengo que ir para verlo yo mismo

Alice: acaso no creíste lo que te dije

Shun: no es que no te crea solo que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

Alice: no hay algún modo de que reconsideres-y lo abrazo y empezó a llorar-

Shun: no alice tengo que ir lo siento-se odiaba a sí mismo por haber hecho llorar a su princesa-

Alice: cuídate si

Shun: claro-y le dio un beso para que se calmara

La tan esperada hora había llegado ya era media noche y los chicos estaban a cuatro calles del cementerio el ambiente era tétrico y fantasmal cuando llegaron al cementerio la niebla era densa y les llegaba por encima de los tobillos

Alice: chicos aun pueden desistir de esta locura-dijo abrazando el brazo de shun-

Dan: no lo aremos los hombres no le temen a nada cierto-los demás asintieron-difundiremos nuestra masculinidad a como dé lugar

Runo: no pagare tu funeral cuando te atrape la novia

Fabia: chicos hay algo más que deben saber

Chicos: qué?

Mira: la novia odia a los hombres pues piensa que todos son iguales y que merecen el mismo destino que su ex marido

Los chicos tragaron saliva pero aun así irían

Fabia: suerte-y le dio un beso a ren en la mejilla-

Mira: cualquier cosa corre hasta el fin del mundo-dijo en broma y abrazo a ace-

Alice: vuelve por favor-y beso a shun-

Runo: no vayas a morir

Dan (sarcasmo): valla que animo runo

Y luego los chicos entraron al cementerio y las chicas los estaban observando hasta que la neblina hizo que los perdieran y luego ellas se fueron a toda velocidad

/en el cementerio/

Dan: huy que miedo un cementerio

Ace: cualquier cosa deberíamos estar listos

Ren: no me digas que tienes miedo

Shun: ya déjenlo el solo quiere que estemos preparados quiere volver con vida solo se los está diciendo

Dan: pero no hace falta-presumió como el más macho de todos-

Ren: oigan por qué no nos quedamos aquí

Dan: si además la puerta está abierta y aquí hace frio-mientras temblaba y todos entraron a la bóveda y había barios ataúdes y algunos abiertos varias telarañas y muchas cosas más-

Ace: ok esto ya está un poco espeluznante

Dan: hay no es para tanto al menos hay luz-de repente las luces se apagaron

Shun: bien hecho genio ahora no hay luz

Dan: cálmense que mas podría pasar que de repente se azote la puerta y entre la novia con su hacha ensangrentada lista para matarnos

Ren/shun/ace: NOOOO!-pero nada pasó-

Dan: ven se los dije relájense hasta que amanezca y ya estas

**ESTE CAPI ME PARECIO MUY CURSI ¬_¬**

**SHUN: LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE LO ACABASTE**

**ROXY: PERO ES DE TERROR NO DE AMOR ES MUY CURSI¬_¬**

**SHUN: SI TU LO DICES**

**ROXY: YO QUE TU APROVECHARIA QUE ESTOY VIVO**

**SHUN: O.O POR QUE LO DICES**

**ROXY: YA LO VERAS WUAJAJAJAJA DEJEN REVIEWN^^**

**MAÑANA SUBO LA CONTI**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	3. escape por nuestro pellejo

**Al fin puedo escribir perdonen la tardanza es que mi computadora se daño ^^U aquí está la continuación**

Capitulo 3-escape por nuestro pellejo

Dan: ven se los dije relájense-y afuera se escucho una como tarareaban una canción-

Ren: que fue eso?

Dan (asustado): no se p…pe…pero mejor n…nos vamos

Ace: no que íbamos a difundir nuestra masculinidad-dijo burlón al ver al "más macho" orinarse del miedo-

Shun: esperen-una mujer que tararea una canción tétrica y espeluznante y la canción como la de Ariel-pensó un momento- oh oh

Todos: que pasa?

Shun: déjenme confirmar algo primero-y se subió a uno de los ataúdes para ver por la ventana y pudo divisar a una mujer rubia que caminaba entre las tumbas con un hacha ensangrentada-si no se an orinado les sugiero que lo hagan y empiecen a rezar lo que se sepan

Todos: por qué?

Shun: porque ahí viene la novia

Todos: QUEEEE!

Dan: SHUN POR TU CULPA ME ORINE ENCERIO-y todos vieron que el pantalón de dan estaba mojado y cayeron muertos de la risa-no es gracioso

Ren: es mejor que eso- y tomo una foto

Dan: REN BORRA ESA FOTO

Ace: pásamela primero

Shun: y a mí

Ren: y luego pal facebook

Dan: O.O

Ace: bueno….-no puedo terminar ya que la puerta se azoto y entro una mujer con un hacha que tarareaba una canción

La novia: mmmmmm….mmmmm-y se acercaba cada vez más a ellos y los chicos estaban pálidos ninguno hacia nada y ella se les acercaba cada vez mas hasta que uno dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

Dan: A CORRER POR NUESTRO PELLLEJO!-y salió por la ventana y los demás empezaron a correr y para que no los encontrara tan fácil se separaron

/con dan/

Dan: bien lo admito nunca volveré a dudar de las chicas-dijo mientras corría-hay nunca he corrido tanto-y por la espalda le apareció cierta rubia que lo empezó a perseguir-AUXILIO!-y volvió a correr-

/con ren/

Ren: este lugar da miedo pero lo más importante es salir de este lugar- se recostó a un árbol para descansar y sintió un filo detrás de él-*_no me digan que…*_ se voltio vio a la novia y empezó a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo

/con ace/

Ace: hay que cansancio-y se recostó en una lapida para luego sintió como le cortaban un mechón de pelo-que rayos!-pero no vio nada-creo que estoy muy nervioso- y luego sintió que le jalaron la camisa-pero bueno-se volteo y no vio nada y la novia le salió por detrás-AAAAHHHH-y se orino en los pantalones-o enserio porque a mí- y empezó a correr

/con shun/

Shun: aquí no me verán-y se subió a la rama de un árbol-no es por querer que los maten pero no me puedo arriesgar-y vio a sus amigos que estaban corriendo pero vio algo extraño*_no puede ser*-_y salto de la rama para luego dirigirse hacia en donde estaban sus amigos

**Bueno los dejare con la duda**

**Shun: eres mala **

**Dan: dejaras que nos maten!**

**Ren: no lo harás**

**Ace: no creo que seas capas**

**Roxy: quieren apostar ¬_¬**

**Los chicos: O.O**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA^^**

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	4. mas problemas

**Hi hi a todos aquí la conti de la novia fantasma lamento si tarde ya saben los padres ¬_¬ bueno este fic parece que está a punto de terminar**

**Shun: que bien**

**Roxy: terminar este y empezar otro más^^**

**Dan: que mal U.U**

**Roxy: acaso hay algún problema-apretando el puño-**

**Shun/dan: O.O no**

**Roxy: bien al fic^^**

Capitulo 4- más problemas

/con las gallinas…digo los chico^^U/

Ellos seguían corriendo estaban todos menos Shun andaban todos asustados puesto la novia estaba detrás de ellos

Ace: ESCONDAMONOS HAY-señalando una bóveda con puerta de acero-

Dan: VAMOS!-y todos entraron-

Ren: eso fue espantoso

Dan (en posición fetal): quiero a mi mama quiero a mi mama quiero a mi mama

Ace: te un poco mas de dignidad dan

Dan: DIGNIDAD MIS POLAINAS LO QUE ME QUIERO ES LARGAR DE AQUÍ!

Ren/ace: Y TU CREES QUE NOSOTROS NO!

¿?: Quienes son ustedes?

Dan: yo soy el gran dan kuso

Ace/Ren: idiota-y le dan y zape es la cabeza-

¿?: Dan eres tú

Dan: hola rafe

Rafe: que alivio que seas tu

Ren: ni que fuera la gran cosota

Dan: tu solo me tienes envidia

Ace: YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS!

Dan/Ren: está bien

Dan: y que haces aquí?

Rafe: es que Paige me desafío a pasar una noche aquí ya que según ella hay una novia fantasma merodeando por aquí ella piensa que voy a caer con eso

Ren: caer eso es verdad

Rafe: es mentira yo ni la he visto

Ace: nosotros entramos aquí porque ella nos está persiguiendo

Rafe (temblando): a…a…a si

Dan (en posición fetal): vamos a morir vamos a morir vamos a morir

Ace: YA CALLATE-y le da un buen zape-no vamos a morir

Dan: VAMOS A MORIR!

Ren: oigan y Shun?

Rafe: Shun también vino

Ace: si pero en donde esta

Dan: HAY NO MI HERMANO FUE CAPTURADO POR LA BRUJA!

Ren: eso no es seguro

Rafe: oh no ojala no le haya pasado nada

Dan: pareces marica sabes

Rafe: no lo soy

Ace/Ren: si lo eres

Rafe: no lo soy yo soy puro hombre

Dan:*_si claro*_

Ren:*_esa ni tú te la crees*_

Ace:*_espera a que llegue la novia*_

Rafe: que les pasa?

Los tres: nada-y la puerta se azoto y ya saben quién entro-

Ren: hay no…

Ace: nos encontró

Dan: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-y salto por la ventana-

Ace/Ren: otra vez-y salieron por la puerta-

Rafe: ESPERENME!-y los sequio Todos estaban corriendo sin rumbo lo único que querían era salir de ese lugar

Dan: hay ya me canse

Ren: pues quédate y descansa pero yo no me quedo contigo

Dan: NO NI LOCO!-y choco con al quien-AUCH!

¿?: Oye ten más cuidado

Dan: Billy? Que haces tú aquí

Billy: vine porque me dijeron que había una fiesta

Ace: tú crees que el cementerio es un buen lugar para una fiesta?

Billy: para una de terror si lo es

¿?: Oye no te desaparezcas así

Billy: lo siento anubias

Anubias: bueno, y que hacen ustedes aquí

Rafe: huyendo

Anubias/Billy: de qué?

Ren: de la novia fantasma

Billy: c…co…como que n…no…novia fantasma-y se orino de una vez-

Anubias: de que están hablando

Dan: las chicas nos dijeron que había un mito sobre una mujer que…

Billy: qué?

Dan: ya no recuerdo más de ahí^^U

(Caída tipo anime de parte de los demás)

Ace: idiota-y le da un zape-

Anubias: bien al quien a parte del idiota sabe que mas dijeron las muchachas?

Ace: bien recuerdo que dijeron que esa mujer se iba a casar pero su marido la dejo plantada en el altar y descubrió que se caso con su hermana

Ren: y se vengó de ella fue con un hacha hacia su casa y mato a machetazos a su hermana y a su ex prometido

Ace: y que ahora es un alma en pena o algo así

Billy: ok ahora sí que estoy asustado

Anubias: no seas cobarde

Dan: vamos no te hagas el valiente anubias

Anubias: mientras no vea con mis propios ojos a esa famosa novia no me tragare semejante historia

Rafe: yo que tu no la invocaría

Anubias: por que acaso me aparecerá por detrás-y como lo pidió le apareció por detrás y todos estaban intentando decirle pero estaban muy asustado-que les pasa?

Los demás. La...La...La...La…

Anubias: la que?

Dan: LA NOVIA ESTA DETRÁS DE TI!

Anubias: -se volteo y la vio-A CORRER-y se fue corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo seguido por los demás-

Ace: VES LO QUE HICISTE!

Ren: TE ADVERTIMOS QUE NO LA INVOCARAS

Rafe: QUIERO A MI MAMA!

Dan: MALDITO PERRO PA LA PROXIMA MEJOR TE PONES UN BOSAL!

Anubias: CIERRA EL PICO ADEMAS NI QUE FUERAMOS A MORIR!

Los demás: ESO DICES TU!

Todos estaban corriendo y otros orinándose del purito miedo ya no tenían donde esconderse era como si ella pudiera ver hacia donde iban y cada donde cruzaban ella los estaba esperando con su hacha ensangrentada hasta que entraron a otra bóveda que estaba abierta y cuando entraron le pusieron barias lapidas y unos ataúdes a la puerta

Ren: esto resistirá un rato

Ace: pero no mucho

Rafe: que acaso ella puede leer nuestro camino

Dan: no se

Anubias: admito que es real lo que dijeron pero eso no quiere decir que nos esté intentando matar

Ace: claro que lo está solo estamos nosotros es obvio que nos matara

Ren: pero me pregunto en donde estará Shun?

Billy: ojala este bien

Dan: lo está a un ninja no se le mata tan fácil bueno eso creo

Todos: o.O

/en otra parte/

¿?: Bien saben lo que tenemos que hacer

¿?: Si

¿?: Bien vamos

/de vuelta en el cementerio/

Dan: me muero de hambre no podemos ir a comer una rica hamburguesa

Ace: iréis vos solo

Ren: morirás si sales

Anubias: mejor muérete de hambre

Rafe: pobre no lo torturen

Billy: problema de él si piensa que lo torturamos

Dan: porque presiento que algo nos pasara?

Ace: pues claro estamos siendo perseguidos por una chica muerta que al parecer nos matara por quien sabe que!

Rafe: no se por qué vine con ustedes me hubiera quedado en la otra bóveda

Anubias: de todas maneras te hubiera atrapado tarde o temprano

Rafe: mejor tarde que nunca no?

Billy: si tu lo dices

**Bueno hasta aquí el día de hoy perdón por meter a anubias si no les gusto es que no se me gusta más meterlo y metí a Billy para molestar a una amiga mía que me dijo que no lo hiciera ya que le dije que aquí todos se iban a orinar XDD**

**Billy: see lo hiciste solo para que yo me orine¬_¬**

**Roxy: algún problema-apretando el puño-**

**Billy: O.O porque a de haber algún problema^^U**

**Roxy: así está mejor**

**Dan: donde está Shun?**

**Ren: no me digas que lo mataras**

**Rafe: que mala eres**

**Ace: eres muy cruel**

**Roxy: no matare a nadie soy mala 3. Tampoco cruel***_**de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez^^U***_** y 4. Si no quieren que en realidad los mate mejor me dejan tranquila **

**Todos: como usted diga señorita**

**Roxy: ^^mejor dejen reviewn **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

***ROXY-GEHABICH***


	5. gran descubrimiento

**Hola a todos :D volví con la conti de mi fic que eh descuidado por mucho **

**Ren: RAYOS TT-TT**

**Ace: logramos sobrevivir tanto tiempo**

**Dan: PORQUE CARAJO TIENES QUE SEGUIRLO**

**Roxy: porque me da la regalada gana**

**Rafe: vivimos tanto tiempo T-T**

**Billy: y ahora nos mataran¬¬**

**Anubias: oh vamos no creo que sea tan cruel…o si? O.o**

**Roxy:….**

**Chicos: O.O ese silencio no nos gusta**

**Roxy: por cierto este es el ultimo capi de este fic porque ya no tengo mas ideas para el xD bueno disfrútenlo^^**

Capitulo 5-

Dan: ME MUERO DE HAMBRE

Ace/Ren: CALLATE DAN

Billy: cállense que la loca nos encontrara

Rafe: tengo mello T-T

Anubias: por dios no seas tan cobarde

Dan: tu no te hagas el valiente que de seguro hasta ya te quieres orinar pero te aguantas

Anubias: no la verdad porque yo no soy un bebe-de repente se escuchan pasos acercándose y todos los chicos se amontona detrás de Anubias- hey ustedes que creen que hacen?

Ace: si es la novia que te mate a ti

Ren: a ti nadie te esta esperando a mi me espera Fabia le prometí que volvería

Dan: así que ya sabes si es ella ándate y que te mate a ti

Anubias: aja si ojala les de a ustedes y no a mi

Rafe: tengo mello quiero a mi mama

Ace: no seas marica-y de pronto la puerta se azota dejando ver a la novia con su hacha aun mas ensangrentada-

Dan: O.O hay…no…porque…su hacha tiene mas sangre que antes?

Ace: no….será que…Shun…O.O

Ren/Rafe/Billy: O.O

Anubias: eh…no creo….o si? O.O

Novia: mmmmm…mmmm-tarareando su canción-

Anubias: O.O

Ace: AJA QUE ESPERAS UNA INVITACION VE Y HAS ALGO NO QUIERO MORIR-dijo mientras la novia se acercaba cada vez y y ellos se iban poniendo cada vez mas blancos que ni sabían que hacer hasta que….-

Dan: ENGARROTESE HAY-sale corriendo partiendo otra ventana-

Rafe: ESPERE-lo sigue-

Ace/Ren/Billy-empujan a Anubias contra el suelo y salen corriendo-

Anubias: valla muchas gracias bola de gallinas-viendo a la puerta y luego voltea y ve que la novia solo puso una sonrisa-

/en otra parte/

Dan: hay joder que miedo-sentando en el piso-

Ace: saben creo que fuimos algo egoístas al dejar al perro haya solo

Ren: na no creo que dijo que no tenia miedo pues hay tiene lo que estaba pidiendo

Rafe-en posición fetal y temblando- no quiero morir

Billy: nadie va a morir…espero O.O porque si muere…me sentiré culpable

Ace: nos remorderá la conciencia O.O

Ren: y vendrá en las noches a jalarnos por los pies pa que seamos serios

Ace/Billy: O.O

Dan: ya chicos…calma nadie jalara de los pies a nadie-de pronto se escuchan pasos aproximándose pero eran pasos muy fuertes para ser de una mujer- O.O….

Ace: eh…no creo que esa sea una mujer…

Ren: son pasos muy fuertes…

Rafe: HAY NO OTRO LOCO QUE NOS MATARA-se comienzan a ver dos sombras acercándose que por la neblina casi no se distinguían-

Chicos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH-amontonándose unos sobre otros y orinándose del miedo-

Anubias: hey chicos se encuentran bien?-apareciendo de entre la niebla-

Shun: parece que hubieran visto un fantasma-apareciendo de entre la niebla-

Dan: COMPADRE-se tira sobre Shun-

Shun: DAN QUIATE DE ENCIMA-intentando quitarse a Dan de encima-

Dan: NOOO DEJAME ABRAZARTE UN POCO MAS-abrazando a Shun-ADEMAS POR TU CULPA ME ORINE

Shun: QUE ASCO-avienta a Dan contra una lapida-

Ace: COMPADRE NO TE MATARON

Anubias: si y no gracias a ustedes que me dejaron solo

Ren: ^^U lo siento

Billy: perdona viejo es que tu sabes…una loca con un hacha…mi vida….

Anubias: si ya entendí¬¬

Dan: bueno ya estamos todos reunidos ahora solo hay esperar a que amanezca y ganaremos la apuesta de las chicas-como si fuera el líder de la misión-

Ace: Dan…si sabes que no eres el líder cierto

Dan: porque no serlo :3 si soy el mero mero machón de aquí

Ren/Shun/Anubias: jajajajajajajajaajajajaj si claro haber quien te cree

Rafe: ^^U

Ace: sabes Dan un verdadero macho no se hubiera asustado cuando vio a la novia por primera vez

Ren: o se orino

Rafe: o se tira por las ventanas mas de una vez

Dan: ok ok ya entendí¬¬-de pronto se escuchan como cortan algo a lo lejos y se escuchan gritos de un hombre- O.O

Ace: que fue eso? O.O

Ren: no se…pero parece un grito

Billy: mejor vayamos a ver

Y así todos fueron hacia la fuente de ese ruido pero al llegar no podían creer lo que veian, se lograba ver mucha sangre alrededor y también un camino que quien sabe a donde llevaba y algunos trozos de ropa

Ace:…pero…que..

Rafe: que paso aquí?

Ren:…

Billy: pero…que masacre

Dan: saben…creo que…NO SOPORTARE ESTAR AQUÍ NI UN MINUTO MAS YO ME LARGO-sale corriendo sin rumbo directo hacia algún portón seguido por los demás-

/casi en la entrada del cementerio/

Ace: Dan no se supone que duraríamos toda la noche?

Ren: sabes que si volvemos las chicas nos fastidiaran los que nos queda de vida y nos dirán cobardes

Dan: ja prefiero que me digan cobarde que dar mi vida en vano en este lugar o que creen ustedes?

Rafe:…buen punto

Billy: bueno entonces abramos este portón y larguémonos de aquí-intentando abrir el pronto pero sin conseguirlo-

Ace: vamos Billy

Billy: esta muy trancado si tanto quieres abrirlo ayúdame-y así entre los dos se pusieron a intentar abrir la puerta pero sin conseguirlo-

Ren: déjenme ayudarlos-y así entre los tres intenta abrir la puerta pero aun así no lo logran-

Billy: esta puerta esta muy bien trancada

Ace: ni los tres logramos abrirla

Dan: demonios entonces…busquemos otra salida

Rafe: oigan….y Shun y Anubias?

Ace: que? Pero…ellos estaban aquí hace un rato

Ren: donde se metieron

Dan: bueno…ellos lograran encontrar una salida vámonos que me ando orinando-haciendo como niño que necesita ir al baño-

Ace/Rafe/Ren/Billy: hay Dan- dijeron todos con la típica gota tipo anime-

Dan: ^^-luego detrás de el aparece la novia con su hacha ensangrentada todos los demás intentaban advertirle a Dan pero no lograban sacar las palabras hasta que…-

Novia-alza su hacha apunto de clavársela a Dan mientras tararea su canción-

Dan-congelado sin poder lograr moverse-

Ace-jala a Dan antes de que le llegue el hacha- ESTAS LOCO SI SABES QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TI MUEVETE

Novia: mmmmm….mmmm..-acercándose a ellos-

Billy/Rafe: A CORRER-salen corriendo como almas que se la lleva el diablo seguido por los demás seguidos por la novia-

/en otra parte/

¿?: todo va según lo planeado

¿?: los veremos orinarse en un momento

¿?: ya se an orinado muchas veces

¿?: cierto bueno mejor vallamos a continuar lo que tenemos

/de vuelta con los chicos/

Dan-corriendo con los demás- diablos si nos atrapa estaremos fritos

Novia-persiguiéndolos con su hacha-

Ace: maldición O.O-viendo otra novia para frente de ellos-

Ren: eh…chicos…viendo otra novia a un costado-

Rafe: oigan…-viendo otra novia a su costado-

Dan: estamos fritos O.O-viendo 5 novias rodeándolos-

Ren: oigan…las chicas nos dijeron que había solo una novia O.O pero yo veo 5

Rafe: ESTAMOS MUERTOS-se arrodilla en el suelo- SEÑOR PERDONAME PORQUE ME ROBE UN CHICLE A LOS 5 AÑOS, PERDONAME PORQUE DERRAMAR JUGO DE UVA EN LA ALFOMBRA DE SEDA DE MARUCHO, PERDONAME POR METER UN CALSETIN ROJO EN LA ROPA BLANCA Y AHORA TODOS ESTEMOS USANDO CALSONES ROSAS, PERODANAME-no logra continuar ya que es interrumpido-

Chicos: HEY RAFE YA ENTENDIMOS

Rafe: me pase?

Chicos: demasiado¬¬-de repente una de las novias comienza a reír- o.0 eh?-y luego las otra comenzaron a reír igual-

Ren: que es tan gracioso?

Ace: no se pero algo pasa o.0

Billy: oigan…esas risa no les son como conocidas?

Shun: al fin de dan cuenta-sale de detrás de un árbol-

Anubias: se tardaron mucho para descubrirlo-sale de detrás del mismo árbol-

Rafe: de que hablan?

Novias-se quitan los velos y pelucas dejando ver a todas las chicas-cayeron redonditos en la broma

Todos los chicos estaban en total shock se dieron cuenta que por todo lo que habían pasado fue solo una broma de las chicas

Dan: haber…déjenme ver si entendí…ustedes inventaron la historia de la novia fantasma, nos apostaron pasar una noche aquí, se disfrazaron de su mentira para asustarnos y hacer que nos orinemos mas de 3 veces?

Chicas: si^^

Dan: ESTAN LOCAS NOS MATARON DE LOS SUSTO, ME HICIERON ORINARME Y NO SOY MARUCHO, Y NOS MANTUVIERON AQUÍ ENCERRADOS TODAS LA NOCHE PARA HACERNOS ESA SIMPLE BROMA

Julie: vamos Danny solo fue una broma además no veo en que afectan

Runo: fue divertido matarlos del susto de no ser porque Anubias y Shun nos descubrieron los hubiéramos matado del susto también

Anubias: la verdad me di cuenta que la novia con la que me dejaron ni siquiera se movía me di cuenta de quien era-aparece una novia detrás de el con un hacha-

Ace: VIEJO CUIDADO HAY UN DETRÁS DE TI

Anubias: no me hará nada verdad-le quita el velo y se ve a cierta castañita que todo conocen-

Dan: TU! SIEMPRE LO SUPE ERES UN MALIGNA

Roxy: oye no es mi culpa querer matarlos del susto es muy divertido verlos orinarse^^

Ace/Ren/Rafe/Billy: COMO TU NO TE ORINASTE

Mira: la verdad fue divertido y con ayuda de Paige-señalando en una rama a Paige con un radio y unos binoculares- lográbamos saber donde estaban todo el tempo

Fabia: Marucho nos dio toda la utilería l sangre, falsa, los vestidos sucios y descocidos todo^^

Alice: hasta nos dios moduladores de voz que volvían nuestras voceas mas fantasmales

Billy: caímos por inocentes

Julie: ^^ si jejejeje

Anubias: bueno aun es de madrugada y e sol aun no sale así que mejor volvamos a casa de Marucho

Dan: SIIIII GANAMOS LA APUESTA-haciendo su baile de la victoria-

Runo: disculpa? Pero ustedes no ganaron la apuesta vimos cuando casi intentaban salir del cementerio así que perdieron-caminando con destino a la casa de Marucho-

Dan: pero duramos toda la noche sin salir del cementerio…oye me estas escuchando…RUNO-siguiendo a Runo-

Durante todo el trayecto Dan y Runo fueron peleando y los demás solo los seguían con destino a casa de Marucho pero…en el cementerio se podía ver a una mujer rubia con un hacha llena de sangre que aun goteaba un vestido de novia rasgado, sucio y desgastado caminando entre tumbas y tarareando una espeluznante canción

Novia: los deje vivir esta vez…pero…si vuelven a tocar mi territorio…les cortare la cabeza a todos los juro-dijo con un tono fantasmal en su voz para luego desaparecer en medio de la niebla

**FIN…..O NO?**

**Listo hasta aquí este fic espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Chicos-amontonado en un rincón- O.O**

**Roxy: a dios estos si son cobardes**

**Anubias: les dije que no nos mataría**

**Roxy: aprendan de Anubias que parece ser el único valiente**

**Shun: el no es el único que no esta en aquel montón**

**Roxy: si pero es al que mas tomo en cuenta hermanito^^**

**Shun: ¬¬U me han olvidado por el perro**

**Anubias: celoso Kazami-dandole codazos a Shun-**

**Shun: déjame en paz¬¬ **

**Roxy: bueno dejen reviewn por fa ojala lo hayan disfrutado y muy pronto seguiré los otros^^**

**Hasta la próxima**

***Roxy-Chan***


End file.
